1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to traction devices and more particularly to a traction device for a vehicle wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problems of the prior art to which this invention is directed is the provision of a traction device which is easy to connect and disconnect from the tire. The prior art devices to which this invention pertains are complicated in structure making them expensive to manufacture and if adapted to connect to the tire, do not possess a sufficient range of dimensional adjustment to accommodate wide differences in tire sizes.
The present invention is novel in that its structure is simple and economical to manufacture and its clamping member possesses a wide adjustable range enabling application to different sizes or tires. This is accomplished by providing a shoe member being radially curvilinear in longitudinal dimension to seat onto the tread of a tire. The exterior surface of the shoe member is provided with spaced lateral grip bars for providing a positive traction surface by which means the rotating tire travels without slippage. One side of the shoe has upstanding bars for supporting an inwardly extending curvilinear member for bracing against the side wall of the tire adjacent the rim of the wheel. The other side of the shoe is provided with upstanding bars which support a rectangular frame to which is pivotally hinged a base on which is mounted a laterally movable curvilinear member which is clamped against the outside wall of the tire adjacent the rim of the wheel. The clamping device includes a screw means having a head keyed to be rotated by a releasable crank. The clamp device of this invention incorporates screw means which moves to tighten and loosen the clamp member in small increments as well as hinge or pivot means which radially moves a substantial distance to position the clamp member adjacent the tire side wall.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent after a careful study of the following specification taken with reference to the accompanying drawings which illustrate a preferred embodiment thereof.